Temporary Time & Teleportation
by Totalfangirl11
Summary: Amy Pond gets bored on the TARDIS and finds an old machine called the T.T.T and accidentally goes to the future TARDIS and meets Clara Oswald. Mostly from Clara's POV, but the first chapter is from Amy's to set up the story.
1. Chapter 1

_2011_

Amy Pond was really, really bored. The Doctor and Rory were off having a conversation while fixing a part of the TARDIS console (something they still didn't trust her to help out with) while she was just wandering about the room. As impossible as it sounds, she found that the TARDIS can sometimes be a mundane place. Time always seems to pass slower in there, so not having anything to do is pretty much unbearable. So Amy decided to go up to her and Rory's room. She figured she'd just take a nap to pass the time until something interesting happened.

The way to the room used to simply be two right turns down the corridors and there it was. However, ever since House reset many aspects of the TARDIS, Amy definitely had a bit more trouble finding her way around. After a few turns here and there, the saw the corridor break of into three different directions.

 _Was it right? Left? Wait no, it was straight. Yeah, straight down._

Amy followed the straight-ahead pathway and instead of her room found a grey sliding door. She knew it wasn't the door to her room, but hey, she was bored. _A bit more exciting than just sleeping. Why not?._ Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she opened the door.

The room was some kind of old and dark warehouse, with all sorts of wires and metal-looking bits hanging out everywhere. Every object in the room looked like it hasn't been touched in years. There were sonic screwdriver-looking things, beat-up-looking scraps of metal, springs, bendy tubes and odd alien things (like, so many odd alien things) all covered in dust and stacked on wooden shelves in boxes. Everything was rather small, actually, except for one thing.

In the dark room, there was a faint blue glow at the other end of the room. It was a circular platform- about the size of a hot tub -with a red border surrounding it and a glowing control panel on a stand in the middle of it. On one side of the panel stand, it said " _T.T.T."_ on the other, it had a pouch with three metallic neon-blue bracelets. She had no idea what the label stood for, and she didn't really care, all Amy cared about was what the the buttons on the panel did. " _T.T.T."_ was the only label on the entire platform, so she also didn't know what the buttons did either. However, there was a yellow switch that was turned on, which she assumed was the power switch. Amy wanted to see if the platform could something besides glow blue, so Amy gazed at the other buttons.

 _Hmmm... Which one should I press? The little green one? Nah. The white switch? Nope. The big red one? Um... no._

Her eyes fixed on this lever that resembles the one the main TARDIS console. Amy didn't know what the bracelets did either, but to be safe , she grabbed one from the side-pouch and slapped it on her wrist(it had to be important, right?). She peeked behind her, making sure nobody was watching and with a deep breath and a devious little smile on her lips, and pulled the lever back.

The entire platform started to glow blood-red and made some sort of wheezing sound (not exactly like the TARDIS, but pretty close). Smoke started coming out from under the platform the whole thing started shaking a little. The whole thing was pretty loud and intimidating. Amy got pretty scared and tried to run off the platform, but she was a little too slow. With a quick flash of white, Amy Pond had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_2014_

Clara Oswald was bored. She was siting on the lounge chair in the TARDIS, gazing at the books on the shelves to see if any of them looked interesting to her (none of them did). The Doctor was off cleaning out random old storage rooms, once every half-hour returning to the main room with some old-alien-looking trinket saying "Look what I found!" and briefly explaining what it was, then leaving it in a box and returning to the storage room. The box was more like pile with so many overflowing objects. None of them sparked any interest for her, but she stared at them for a while, though not daring to touch them. Every minute felt like 20. She was about to ask to go home until...

"Clara!" She heard the Doctor say, making Clara jump. "What?" She said with an annoyed tone. The Doctor ran out of the main corridor into the main room and gestured his arm towards the corridor. "Come in here! I would bring it out here, but it's not all that mobile.", he said with a smile, causing his face to have even more creases. The tone in his voice surprised her, the Doctor hasn't sounded that enthusiastic since he regenerated.

 _Might as well put the bow tie on now, Doctor._ She thought

"Come on!". Clara shrugged. _This better be good._ She followed the Doctor through the deep dark corridors. So many twists and turns but the Doctor was treating it like a walk in the park. It was always entertaining for her to see the Doctor being able to navigate his way around this maze of a hallway so well.

They've been in the corridors for 15 minutes now. They were going deep into the TARDIS, Clara was starting to feel lost. "Doctor, do you actually know where we're going? We've been wandering about for like 20 minutes!". "Clara, I always know where we're going! This is my TARDIS. I have perfect navigation" _There's the grumpy guy._ Finally they find a room with a grey sliding door. "This is where we stop, this is and old storage room of mine, just a bunch of stuff I haven't used in a while." The Doctor opened the door to reveal a very dark room with tons of shelves every where, stacked with empty boxes. _Oh yeah, he was cleaning out the room._ The only light was a faint blue glow coming from the other end of the room. The Doctor and Clara went to the source of the blue glow.

It was a platform bordered in red, not enormous but definitely not small enough to fit in the main room. Where the blue glow was coming from was a control panel on a stand in the center of the platform with different colored buttons and switches (one yellow switch was already turned on). Everything else was just a dull light grey. "What is that?" Clara asked with a confused look. " It's a time machine. Temporary Time and Teleportation-" The Doctor pointed at a label on the side of the panel stand that read "T.T.T.". "-I call it the "Triple T'."

"Ok, I understand the time and teleportation, but why temporary?" she asked. "You see, if you wear one of these bracelets here, and use the machine to time travel, over a certain amount time you will always return to your starting point. Say if I want to go to the future or a different planet for five minutes. Let's say theres a giant monster and I'm about to die... well, not die, I'll regenerate and even though I would never be in that situation in the fir-" "Um, Doctor..." Clara said impatiently. "Ok, the point is that I will always be able to return to this platform after the set time runs out."

"So, if the set time was five minutes, and I die before time is up, what'll happen?" Clara says with a smirk. "Then your dead body arrives on the platform when it's been 5 minutes." He answers sarcastically. She giggles at his response and jumps onto the platform and looked at the buttons. "Does it work?" "To some degree, I stopped working on it a long time, it was always set on a 3 year hop to the future for ten minutes, I didn't know how to fix it back then. I'm going to try to fix it, but I need that tool, was it the blue one, no that long one, no, I need the circular one." Clara nodded along, not having a clue what he was talking about. "Oh, it's in the main room! I found it earlier, oh! Let me go get it, I'll be back in 20." He said as he rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Um, ok then, I'll just wait... it this dark and scary room... alone." Then the platform started glowing red.

The sudden brightness of the glowing platform startled Clara. When smoke started coming out from underneath it, she tried to make a run for it and bolt out of the room. "Doctor!" She cried making her way to the door, no one heard her. Just before she reached the door, the Triple T flashed a blinding white. Clara turned around, and on the platform was an out-of-breath woman with red hair. Clara stared at her, and after about 30 seconds, the ginger met her gaze.

"Where am I?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, had a few obligations to deal with. This chapter is a slight change** **from the other two (it's got a faster pace and it's mostly dialogue). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clara didn't know what to say. The ginger gave her a terrified look, begging for an answer. After her question wasn't given said answer, she stood up straight and put on a stern face. "Where am I?", She demanded. _Oh, Scottish are you?_ The sudden shift in the ginger's tone gave Clara (who had her back against one of the empty shelves) a mild shock. "The... T-TARDIS.". The ginger mouthed the word 'what' and stared around the room.

"TARDIS?"

"Yep"

"T-A-R-D-I-S?"

"Um, yeah"

"Time and Relevant Dimension In Space?"

"Yes, you're in the TARDIS!"

She stepped off the platform and walked about the room;though not getting too close to Clara. "Sorry, just making sure. Ok, so I didn't change location, then. Well I guess the rooms' the same, except not as much stuff ... and a bit dustier. And you're here so, I must've time-traveled. What year is it?", the ginger said nonchalantly (well, as nonchalant as time-travel can sound).

"2014. Who are you?"

The ginger was taken aback by her answer.

"Really, just three years?". She looked down at her feet. "Well that's disappointing.", she mumbled.

"How so?"

"I mean, in only three years I'm already replaced! What, once you're in your mid-twenties on to the younger ones, eh?" The ginger said angrily with a very intimidating scowl, her lip starting to quiver.

"Actually, I started traveling last year." Clara said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, great. _Two_ years then _._ Where's the Doctor?"

 _I'm not going to tell you! I don't know who you are! For all I know you could be some weird ginger-alien thing trying to kidnap him! Wait, what did she mean by_ _'replaced'? Quick, just tell her something. Sound smart!_

Clara crossed her arms and held her chin up high. "He's...um... _nowhere_."

 _Nailed it._

The ginger just stared at her with an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' face. Clara's failed attempt to be secretive was apparently so funny to the ginger she then bursted out laughing. She was about to say something else, but Clara wanted to get a couple questions out first. "Oi, back to my question,ginger! Who are you? And why do you want to find the Doctor?" ,her arms remaining crossed. That got her to stop smiling. Now that she's asked the question, the ginger started to look familiar. She was very pretty, green eyes and fair skin with coppery-red hair. Also, she was very, very tall (making Clara feel more like a dwarf than she usually does). _Where have I seen her before?_ "Name's Amy." the ginger said flatly. "Never-mind why, just tell me where he is!"

 _The Scot's getting bossier and bossier isn't she? Eh, who am I to judge?_

"Why do you want to know?", Clara repeated sternly.

"Ugghh, because I want to go home, I don't know how this thing works! I just flicked a switch or something and all the sudden I'm here. I don't want to press the wrong button or whatever and end up the year 3000!" Amy shrugged.

"Ok then. One more question, what did you mean by 'replaced'?" Amy looked at her, and smiled.

"Replaced as the companion, although I prefer the term 'friend'. I travel with him, the Doctor. Or _used_ to, apparently ."

 _Ohhhh, well that makes sense. She's a companion! That explains why she's so easy-going about the whole time-travel thing. That's where I saw her, in that slideshow with all the past companions. The screen stopped on her. I remember her! She's-_

"The woman made of legs!" Clara accidentally yelled aloud. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Amy scoffed and cocked an eyebrow."Oh, is that how I'm remembered?". She giggled again, then continued. "Well, that's what he called me a couple times."

"Who? The Doctor?"

"Yeah, he always pokes fun at me. However, you can't take an insult he says about your appearance seriously when the person insulting you is wearing a bow tie." She chuckled at her own little joke.

 _Um, WHAT?_

"He was wearing _what?_ "

"A bow tie! Pretty stupid right? Sometimes he even wore a bloody fez!" Amy started laughing hysterically while Clara was staring at her with an open mouth.

 _"_ Um, Amy... did the Doctor you were with have dark, floppy hair and practically no eyebrows?". Amy suddenly stopped laughing and glared at her. They exchanged looks for what seemed like forever until Amy nodded. Neither of them needed to say anything, they both figured out they were companions of the same man. Clara jumped up and down a little, overflowing with excitement (as far as she could tell by Amy's own facial expressions, she was feeling the same). "Oh my God! Lets go see him! I wanna see whatever stupid hat he's picked out now!", Amy suggested. Clara's smile vanished. _Oh yeah, she doesn't know._

 _"_ Oh, he's...different now. You see, Time-Lords can do this thing where they cha-"

"He regenerated?", yelled Amy, her face now horrified. "How, it's only been three years!". Clara decided it'd be best _not_ to tell her about the whole Trenzalore story; she shouldn't know that much of the Doctor's future. Amy gave her another 'Answer-me!' look.

"Oh, so you do know about that 'regeneration' stuff then?" Clara tried to shift focus away from the second part of the question.

"Of course I do!" _Ok, the focus-shifting worked._ "When I first met him he had just come out of a regeneration! I was the first face his face saw.". Something in Clara's head ticked.

 _I've heard that before, where have I heard that before. What is it with this girl and triggering random memories? Where have I heard that? Where have I heard that? Where have I heard that? Where have I hear-. Oh, Oh my God. Is it her, the first face? Wait, he said a name before he regenerated. What was it? It wasn't 'Amy'. Was it something similar?_

"Um, is 'Amy' a nickname? Is it short for anything?"

"Yeah, 'Amelia'."

Clara yet again had no words. _That was it, that was the name._ _It was her. Eleven's first face. She's who he saw. She's who he called for in his last moments_. _She's who he reached out for only to find nothing._ "It's you." Clara said in a raspy voice.

"What?"

"You're the first face! You're Amelia!".

Amy was confused. Clara can imagine how freaked-out she would feel right about now (you know, a complete stranger claiming they know a lot about you). However, Amy looked at the ground, half-touched, half-embarrassed. "He's talked about me?"

"Amy, let's just say you're remembered by him for a lot more than your legs."

 _I have to take her to see him. Oh how happy he'll be! He loves her! He might even cry! Then we can all travel together! Maybe Jupiter, or Ancient China,or maybe a different galaxy! Wait, who cares about that now! I have to reunite them ASAP!_

Clara grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the door. Amy tried to resist, but it was no use. "What are you doing?",she asked fanatically as they rushed down the dark corridors.

"Taking you to see the Doctor! Oh, and I'm Clara, by the way!".

 _"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, let me just say that I am so sorry that this took forever (School for me just started and I've had trouble finding a whole lot of spare time). This will be the final chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

"He should be on his was back, we'll meet him in the hallway. He'll want to see you so badly!" Amy was surprisingly easy to pull even though her face had 'I don't know if this is a good idea' written all over it (although Clara didn't really care). She thought of the smile that would appear on the Doctor's face. Everything felt perfect; the Doctor and Amy were going to be reunited. The mood was however, soon killed when both of them realized after a few turns they had no idea where they were going. "Um, Clara, are we lost?". _Yeah, we're totally lost._ Clara nodded. _Dammit, how are we going to find him now?._ "Doctor!" Clara yelled. Amy was about to shout for him as well, but Clara put her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Don't you want to surprise him?". The Doctor didn't respond, they were too far down in the corridors for anyone to hear. _Fine, I guess we'll just have to figure out our way to him._

Instead of running like they did had before, they strolled down the corridors as if they were at the beach. Finally, Amy cracked a smile and started to go along with the idea of meeting the future Doctor. Clara had so many questions for Amy. _What was he like with you? Where did you guys go? How did you two meet?_ She decided to open with that last one. "You and the Doctor, how did you two meet?". Amy's Happy-Go-Lucky expression vanished as she looked down at her toes to hide her face (which her height didn't really allow her to do). "Um..." _Oh, I've touched a nerve haven't I? Why?_ "I'm sorry, do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, it's just a bit embarrassing. Also, lots of bad memories. Our meeting really screwed up my childhood." _Childhood? "_ See, when we met he had crashed into my garden-newley regenerated- when I was seven. There was a crack in my wall, turns out it was some sort of crack in the universe of some sort but, you don't need to know about that whole thing." _The crack?_ " He's at my house for like 10 minutes, then he goes off in his box for something." There's anger in her voice now, Clara now found her somewhat intimidating. "I ask to come with him but he says it's too dangerous, and he says to settle the TARDIS a bit he'll be back in five minutes."

"Did he come back?" Clara asked, now really intrigued in her story. Amy shook her head. "Well, technically he did...12 years later.". "What? How could he?" _The Doctor wouldn't ever leave her! The Doctor wouldn't ever leave anyone! Or at least, the one that she knew._ "He didn't do it on purpose, but as a seven year old, you can imagine how I saw it as more of a 'he-ditched-me' sort of situation. You can also imagine all the people I told about him and how many of them didn't believe me. I was picked on a lot, and being the Scottish one in an English village didn't really help. So yeah, he came back 12 years later, I was 19, we stopped this weird, alien-prison ship from destroying the planet. And then, guess what happened?" Amy chuckled. "What?". "He left again! For two years!". Clara's jaw dropped. "No.." _I swear, when we see the Doctor, I'm going to slap him._ "Yep, so at the ripe age of 21, I finally got to travel with him in the TARDIS, and it was so worth it."

Even though she felt bad for her, Clara was smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. However, she managed to put on a serious voice and said "I'm so sorry. He-"

"You don't have to pity me." Amy almost yelled. "Sorry, just everyone else does. Everyone's always been like 'Poor Little Amelia Pond', even now. I'm just sick of it that's all. Enough about me. How'd you meet the Doctor?" _Where do I start?_ "It's a long story, but I called a number a woman gave me, and it was him, then he showed up at my door, and then we know, saved stuff. I'm sorry, I mean, I don't want to spoil too much of the Doctor's future for you. "Yeah, I guess so." Amy said, kind of disappointed. "Clara, is it just you and the Doctor traveling? Is there anyone else? Say, a skinny guy with dirty-blonde hair and a big nose?" Amy asked. "No, not at the moment." Amy looked at her toes again. "Oh, I guess he's left too." _Ok, that's kind of nowhere, and depressing._

"Don't worry, we'll sort everything out when we see him.".

"Speaking of seeing him, I don't know if that's a goo-" Amy was cut off.

"So, what was he like back then?"

Amy quickly disregarded her question. "Oh, you know, he was the Doctor. He's a bit off, well he's... the dumbest genius in the universe. There's just these moments where one minute he'd say the most fascinating theory of fact ever known to anyone, then he'd walk into a pole. This one in particular was also rather ridiculous. Horrible fashion sense aside, he would say something was 'cool' all the time. Also, you know those ten minutes I spent with him when I was seven?" Both of them were laughing so hard they had to stop in their tracks to catch their breaths. "Well, he asked for some food and after loads of things I gave him, he chose to eat fish-fingers...and custard!"

 _Ok, so he was the same with her. Also... _fish fingers and_ _custard? T_ he first face? The crack in the universe? __Jesus, did everything about Eleven originate with her? That's kind of sweet, actually._ _He seemed to really care about her. I mean, he loved her. She must've had to really care about him as well if she forgave him for what he put her through. Wait, were they?_

 _"_ So, the Doctor and you? Did you two? Uh, you know. Were you two?"

"Oh no! No no no!" Amy started laughing nervously. "We're just friends. Also, I'm married." she answered, pointing at her ring. _Oh, she's married. Was her spouse the guy she asked about? So she wasn't into the Doctor. That's good. I used to fancy him, although I deny it now. Don't really know why I just asked her that, but whatever. Ok, this is awkward now. Quick, change the topic._

"Is he the same now? Well, I know he's regenerated, but does he act the same?" Amy asked. Clara almost forgot that he doesn't do any of that anymore. "No."

"How so?"

"Let's see. He's an old man now. He's also a lot grumpier. Now he's all like 'Clara, why do we have to be around these pudding brains? Let's just leave because I hate people!'", Clara said in her best impression of the Doctor's accent.

"Oh my God, he's Scottish now?", Amy asked with a wide-open mouth.

"Yep." Amy started chuckling to herself, clearly it was some sort of inside joke.

"So, you think we're close?" Amy asked. They were now in territory were Clara remembered where to go, they were close.

Suddenly, Amy's bracelet started buzzing.

The number ' **15** ' appeared in big-bold green letters.

"What? Fifteen? Fifteen what?", Amy said as the bracelet kept vibrating. Both of them stopped in their tracks in the dark corridor to look at it. "Uggh, this stupid time-machine-thing makes no sense! What does ''15" mean!", she yelled while she was trying to yank the bracelet off her wrist, but the clasps on it weren't budging. _Yeah this machine is kind of dumb. The 'Triple T'. What did they stand for again? I mean, I know Time & Teleportation. But what's the other one?_

The ' _ **15**_ ' on the bracelet vanished" and for a few seconds it was blank. Then, ' ** _14_** ' appeared on the bracelet.

Amy and Clara looked at each other on horror. "It's counting down! For what?", Amy cried. "What is this machine! What's gonna happen to me?".

 _What is this thing? 'T.T.T'. It's a time and teleportation machine. What the first 'T' for? Telepathy? No. Telekinesis? Nope. Ok, think, what might happen in 14 seconds. Would she blow up like a bomb? Could she be sent somewhere else? Maybe she'd go back where she came from. Yeah, I think that's it. That would make her trip...temporary! The Triple T stood for 'Temporary Time & Teleportation'! Which means, oh... oh no._

"Amy! You know how on the side of the panel stand on the platform it has 'T.T.T." written on it?". Amy nodded while simultaneously trying to make her hand narrow enough to slide her bracelet off (which wasn't working). "It stands for 'Temporary Time & Teleportation! Temporary! You're going to be sent back to where you came from! We have only have 14 seconds to find the Doctor! " Clara started panicking. However, Amy's face remained calm. Clara once again grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her down the corridors.

 _ **13...**_

 _Great, 13._ Clara thought now that they were closer to the main room, now was a good time to give calling the Doctor's name another try. "Doctor!", she shouted while running.

 _ **12...**_

"Clara?", he responded, both Clara and Amy barely being able to hear him. "Doctor, I'm,uh, lost! Yes! Can you help me?". Amy looked anxious. _Awww, look at her, she's so nervous!_ "Clara you sound like you're pretty close to the main console room. Oh, hey I found it, the tool! I'm on my way back!"

 _ **11...**_

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time! When he finds you, he can reset the bracelet or something!", Clara said while attempting tugging Amy down the hall. "No." Amy said flatly as she pulled her arm out of Clara's grasp. "Clara, this doesn't seem like a good idea.", Amy says with a small scowl. _How can she not want to see him? I know how much he would want to see her. She's being selfish, so selfish._

 _ **10...**_

"What do you mean 'no'? You suggested seeing him in the first place?" Clara couldn't believe her ears. "Well... I didn't know he regenerated! This entire few minutes I've been contemplating in my head if seeing him in the future was a good thing or not, and I've made my choice." "Why?"

"He's a new person now!".

"Just because he regenerated doesn't mean he doesn't care about y-"

"Clara, the Doctor needs to move on!", she yelled as stopped fiddling with her bracelet, finally accepting that it's on her and there's nothing she could do about it. "What are you talking about?" Clara asked. "Listen, the Doctor needs to move forward with his life. Now I know that the Doctor has moved past my husband and I. I'm from the past, Clara. He shouldn't run back to the past, he should move on from it. The past is in the past!"

 _ **9...**_

Clara shook her head, _No._ "Why not? We're time-travelers! Running to the past is what we do!"

"Not if it's the Doctor's past."

 _ **8...**_

Clara couldn't bring herself to say anything, as she herself was now tearing up. So once again, Clara stared at her with loss of words. "Clara?",she heard the Doctor's footsteps, he was close very close to them. _Does she even understand how much he'd want to see her? Does she even understand how much impact she's had on him?_ "But, Amy... you mean s-so much to him.".

 _ **7...**_

Amy didn't know what to say to that. Her cheeks were now scarlet, her whole body shaking. She wasn't crying, instead, Amy walked up to Clara to give her a hug in a very motherly way. _God, how is this girl so mature? Isn't she like in her twenties?_

 _ **6...**_

"Clara, he means a lot to me too, but-" Now she's whispering."-my time with the Doctor has ended. I'm far from the first one he's lost, but he's been able to move forward, trust me, I've seen it. So have you. I don't know how or why my time with the Doctor was cut short, and I don't want to. However, if there's one thing I know, it's if I were to say one thing to him when I go, I would tell him to find someone else. I can see he's been left in good hands. Thank you, Clara.", she embraced Clara again, who was now in bits.

 _ **5...**_

 _Wow, I can see why he chose to travel with her. She must've been the best. At least to him._ "How are you so, responsible?".

"Me? Responsible?" Amy had on a look as if she couldn't believe someone called her that. "I'm pretty reckless. If there was trouble, it was likely to have something to do with me. Maybe I'm getting a bit better." She chuckled.

 _Should I tell her about the regeneration? Screw it, she deserves to know._

"He said your name, you know.", Clara said with still-teary eyes. "What?", Amy asked.

 _ **4...**_

"Right before he regenerated, he said 'Amelia'. Then he started looking around, saying how 'Amelia' was the first face that his face saw. Then about a minute later, he reached his hand out as if he was touching someone. I thought he'd reached new levels of insane but, now I know that he was looking at you."

 ** _3..._**

Clara had expected that to make Amy cry. Instead, she smirked. Then, she reached behind her neck with both hands and unclipped something. It was a thin, gold necklace with a small 'A' dangling from it ('A' probably standing for Amy). Amy held it out in front of her in a fist, and Clara reluctantly reached for it. "What do I do with this?" Clara whispered, the Doctor probably being right around the corner.

 _ **2...**_

"I don't know." Amy giggled and cocked an eyebrow, "Just do something with it, it would feel nice to have a part of me in the TARDIS for at least a few more years." Amy closed her eyes with one final devious little smile.

 _ **1...**_

With a flash of white, Amy Pond had vanished. Clara stood there, the necklace safe in her hand.

"Oh, there you are.", The Doctor had finally shown up with that stupid round tool in his hand about a few seconds after the flash. _LEAVE .NOW._ Clara's mouth was wide open, with dried tears running down her face; her makeup ruined. "What's wrong now?", he asked with an annoyed face. "What's that in your hand?" He attempted to snatch it, but Clara gave the Doctor the most intense, disgusted look anyone could ever give. The Doctor put his hands up, "You know your way out, right?". She nodded. He waltzed off into the dark corridors, only glancing back at her once.

 _What do I do with this? Why would she give it to me, then tell me she had no idea what she wanted me to do with it? I could wear it? Nah, it's her necklace. I could put it with Eleven's other things, like his bow tie case. That'd be nice. I could show it to the Doctor. I wanna know more about this Amelia or 'Amy' Pond. I just won't tell him where I got the necklace. What do you think she's doing right now? Probably hugging the Doctor or her husband, or both._

Clara looked at the necklace, shook her head, and chuckled as she made her way back to the TARDIS main room.


End file.
